


Hey Jude, Lull my Boy to Sleep

by PrinceOfHell00



Series: Two Winchesters and a Baby [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caring Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Crying, Crying Jack Kline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hey Jude, Little!Jack, Lullabies, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Dean, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Nothing like an old family lullaby to help your scared and crying kid fall back to sleep.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: Two Winchesters and a Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Hey Jude, Lull my Boy to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place just two months after Jack begins regressing.
> 
> Jack's headspace: 1yr
> 
> ("Hey Jude" is a song by The Beatles, I have no rights to it whatsoever.)

Dean paced the nursery floor, slightly bouncing and murmuring continuous words of comfort and reassurance to the inconsolable baby in his arms.

For the past hour Dean's been trying to get Jack back down to sleep, but no matter what he tried, the little Nephilim would just continue to cry and call out for his daddy. Dean couldn't really blame the poor kid, though; this was the first time Jack was in little space with only one of the brothers' present to care for him.

Earlier in the late afternoon (or technically yesterday afternoon, since it was well past four in the morning now), Sam got a call from Jody about there being a possible banshee case over in Sioux Falls, and since Donna and Claire where busy with their own hunt out in Wyoming, asked if him or Dean could drive up just in case it was and backup was needed. Sam had reluctantly agreed to go, while Dean stood back at the bunker to take care of Jack, who had been regressed since the day before. It broke their hearts' to see the look of devastation on their son's face when they told him his daddy had to go, but with the brothers being the only other hunters Jody could trust, there was really no other choice in the matter. Sam gently explained that he would only be gone for maybe two days and a night, at most, but to Jack–especially while in his little mindset–that probably seemed like an eternity. The kid was also still processing everything that went down the year before in 'Apocalypse World', so having to be separated from one of the Winchester brothers', even if it was only for a short amount of time, was most likely why this situation was as hard as it was for him to deal with.

This day was always going to come eventually, Dean and Sam knew that, but it still didn't make it any easier to see their baby breakdown the way he did; begging and pleading for Sam not to go, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably into the man's shoulder, desperately clutching his flannel until his knuckles turned stark white.

After that long tearful and painful 'goodbye', and after getting Jack to calm down and stop crying, Dean made sure to keep the little Nephilim as occupied as much as possible for the remainder of the day. They played a couple toddler oriented games, did some simple arts and crafts, and after dinner watched an animated movie before Jack's bedtime. All in all, the rest of the day hadn't been bad, it actually turned out to be pretty good. There had been a few more tears at bedtime, but after a cuddle in the rocking chair and an embarrassing childhood story about Sam, Jack was a sleepy, smiley baby ready for bed. Once Dean placed the kid in his crib and was sure he was fast asleep, he took himself to bed for a peaceful night's rest of his own. That peace didn't last long, though.

About six hours later, Dean was woken up by loud, violent sobs coming through from the baby monitor. The poor baby got woken by a nightmare–about what, Dean didn't know. All the man could understand through Jack's gasping sobs were 'bad dream' and the repeated word of 'dada', but he'd say it was pretty obvious what the kid had been dreaming about from just that alone.

He's tried everything from swaddling to more childhood storytelling, but Jack just wouldn't calm down for any of it. He even tried to take him on a drive in the Impala–a method John said always worked on Dean when he was a baby–but the kid would only cry harder and hold onto him tighter when Dean would try to sit him in the backseat. He didn't know what to do anymore. At this point, he was starting to contemplate calling Sam and telling him to haul his ass back home before Dean ended dying of a broken heart from listening to their son's gut wrenching cries.

He couldn't do that, though, he couldn't just give up. Dean was Jack's dad, too–his papa–he could, and _would_ , figure out a way to calm his kid down. No matter what.

"C'mon, little man, you're breakin' my heart. There's gotta be something I can do to help you stop crying," Dean murmured, rubbing a hand down Jack's back as he continued lightly bouncing him back and forth across the room. "Maybe... we can try the car again, hm? Drive around town a little bit, pop in some mu–"

Wait a minute... that was it! How did he not think of that sooner?

"I am _such_ an idiot," Dean whispered to himself.

Dean walked over and sat back down in the rocking chair, maneuvering Jack sideways so he was cradling the baby against his chest.

"Okay, baby boy, let's try one last thing." Dean quietly cleared his throat. "This always calmed your daddy down when he was your age."

_'Hey Jude, don't make it bad_   
_Take a sad song and make it better_   
_Remember to let her into your heart_   
_Then you can start to make it better'_

_'Hey Jude, don't be afraid_   
_You were made to go out and get her_   
_The minute you let her under your skin_   
_Then you begin to_ _make_ _it better'_

This song never failed to calm his brother down when he was young, regardless of how hard or how loud he was crying.

Sure enough, Jack's crying gradually grew quieter and quieter as Dean sang; until the little Nephilim was reduced to sniffles and shuddering breaths, eyelids growing heavier each time he blinked. Dean didn't stop singing, though, and even began gently moving the chair back and forth, creating a soothing environment for the baby to feel safe enough to fall asleep in.

Just as Dean was humming out the last parts of the song, Jack's breathing evened out and his eyes fully fell close, fingers now loosely clutching Dean's shirt.

Dean breathed a deep sigh, relieved he was finally able to get his son to stop crying and back to sleep (a hopefully dreamless sleep, this time). He took a moment to just gaze down at the kid in his arms, taking in his young, peaceful–abet tear stained–face as he slept.

A wave of nostalgia crashed into him as he remembered the many nights so many years ago where he sat in a similar position, but with a tiny, clinging Sam in his lap instead. Whether it be from a bad dream or just a difficult time getting to sleep, Dean would sing his baby brother the song their mom once sang to the both of them. And now, he had the privilege of singing that same song to their own kid. It made his chest swell with love and pride.

Dean grinned softly down at the little Nephilim curled against his chest, love and warmth radiating through his expression.

"Still works like a charm."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment *cough*theygivemelifeandmotivation*cough* and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
